Special purpose controllers are commonly used today to control and manage a wide variety of equipment and systems. Unlike general-purpose computer systems, such as personal computers, special purpose controllers are designed and used for specific applications. Special purpose controllers can include, for example, traffic light controllers, factory equipment controllers, building controllers such as HVAC controllers, security system controllers, lighting controllers, and other types of application specific controllers or systems. Some special purpose controllers are completely encapsulated by or dedicated to the devices or systems that they control.
Special purpose controllers can be difficult to set up, program and operate, as they frequently have relatively small displays and/or a menu structures that are not very intuitive. As a result, many users get frustrated when interacting with such special purpose controllers, and ultimately, often fail to take advantage of many of their features and/or capabilities. Thus, a need remains for a special purpose controller that is more intuitive and easy to set up, program and/or operate.